detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lee and Holger
This article features the relationship between Lee Ping and Holger Holgaart. History Lee and Holger are shown to be best friends and share a genuine, close bond. Lee's level-headed nature keeps light-headed Holger's feet on the ground, while Holger helps Lee seeing the positive sides to every situation. Holger is the one who tries to always cheer his friend up and make sure he is happy, which gets harder when Lee starts panicing and loses his temper. Despite Holger's ditzy and cloying behaviour, which gets eventually annoying after a while, Lee puts up with his friend's shenanigans no matter how 'weird' they are and is very patient with him. Sometimes Lee even gives in to Holger's antics, playing with him and friendly teasing. Before the series Holger was an exchange student at A.Nigma High in 9th grade when he was bullied by Irwin and some other students on the first school day. Lee and Cam came up to his defence and stood up for Holger, what launched their friendship almost instantly. Since then the boys became inseparable. Examples Episodes showing conflict * "If The Shoe Fits" - with the start of Lee and Cam's rivalry Holger feels conflicted and persistently tries to bring his friends together, which fails each time. He eventually gets tired of Lee constantly accusing Camillio and refusing to make peace, and places Lee on his "bad list" for a whole day until Cam and Lee put their rivalry aside in "Cam-didate". Episodes showing friendship Almost all the remaining episodes showcase the friendship between Lee and Holger. Notable examples: * "Math Math Revolution" - Holger agrees to help Lee spy on the Mathletes by intruding their computers, which they notice and take Holger as a hostage. Lee urges to go and rescue his friend, and Biffy talks him out of that idea, to which Lee replies that Holger would always go out of his way to rescue Lee, "not very well, but he would do it". * "The Down With Lee Club" - Holger happily volunteeres to help Lee expose the Down-with-Lee club's pranks, but when things take a dangerous turn and Holger ends up with Barrage's stolen metal leg, Lee saves his friend and takes the leg himself. * "Big Chicken" - Holger actually wakes up at night to tell Lee about his dream and warn him of something bad that may happen to him that schoolday - that he will be 'crushed by big chicken'. This doesn't amuse Lee however and he doesn't take that seriously, though Holger's warning actually proves to be true later. * "Game of Clones" - after Lee's nervous breakdown Holger comforts him by giving his friend a reasuring hug, which makes Lee feel a bit better. As a sign of trust, Lee hands Holger the second Key asking him to protect it, what really touches Holger. He keeps his word on guarding it few episodes after. Gallery 11 Lee tells Holger to check if the Mathletes know what the numbers mean.JPG S91031-233606.jpg S91103-132904.jpg S91103-132906.jpg S91115-215945.jpg S91118-171901.jpg S91118-173112.jpg|Comforting Lee S91118-173114.jpg S91120-235814.jpg S91121-000645.jpg|"LEE" S91121-092819.jpg S91126-211935.jpg S91126-212001.jpg S91126-211943.jpg S91126-212018.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Detentionaire